


Nothing to lose if we have each other

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: CorBrose [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose





	

Dean knew it was risky.

Everything he did was risky.

Staying in the arena.

Not because of James.

Not because of AJ.

He did it because of Baron.

 

Baron needed him.

For the first time in months Baron needed him way more than the other way around.

Of course Baron tried to play the chilled, lone wolf.

But Dean knew that his boyfriend was afraid.

Not really because of the match.

More because there was a chance he could get fired.

Get seperated from Dean.

From the only person he needed.

 

Dean was sticking around.

Trying to calm down his wolf.

A gentle kiss.

Melting them both together.

They were one.

Nobody could break them.

Not even Daniel or Shane.

Dean would quit if they would fire Baron.

 

Maybe they both should just quit.

More time together.

No more hiding from the fans.

Living in peace somewhere.

 

Baron's match wasn't good at all.

Dean was there to wrap his arms around the lone wolf.

A gentle kiss.

Dean felt the tears running down Baron's face.

It broke his heart.

He wasn't there to save Baron.

But that was part of the promise they made to each other.

Never interfere to each others matches.

 

It just took a minute to calm Baron down.

At least for a moment.

Dean had to change his outfit and run out to destroy AJ.

And he did.

Like he would do at TLC.

_For Baron._

 

 


End file.
